Where the Heart Lies
by Kyuubi-Demon
Summary: A woman with a troubled past has been running from it for almost a hundred years. When old friends show up, she is forced to make a decision that will unravel all she has worked towards...and possibly be the end of her. ShinjixOCxAizen
1. Chapter 1

XxX

_Chapter 1_

XxX

A woman sat on top of the rooftop of a building. Her shoulder length silver hair swished lightly in the cool breeze as her black eyes stared emptily at the moon.

"Ah, Ayaka-chan, glad you made it!"

She turned her head to see a blonde wearing a striped green and white had and black cloak. A fan waved in his face as if he was trying to be mysterious. The woman scoffed mentally. Really. _Mysterious_. Beside him was a midnight black cat, sitting regally on the floor.

"Kisuke. Yoruichi. You called, and I'm here. Please tell me what you want, and I'll be leaving."

A deep voice rumbled from the cat. "Really, we haven't seen each other for about a hundred years. You'd think she was angry or something."

"Now, now, Yoruichi, be nice," the man admonished.

The cat rolled its eyes.

"Please. Tell me, or I shall be leaving. I cannot linger," the woman snapped, standing abruptly. Black boots went up to below her knees, and a black sleeveless cloak donned her slight figure. She wore gloves, and when she stood, a black sheathe with a sword was visible.

"A hurry? From what, pray tell?" Yoruichi asked sarcastically.

"…goodbye."

The woman was about to jump off the roof.

"You can't hide from them forever. Either of them," Yoruichi said. "You're going to have to face your fears sometime."

"I'm not afraid of them. I'm…just not ready to see them."

The cat growled. "You're being naïve."

Black eyes flashed dangerously. "Please be reminded, Yoruichi, that I'm older and stronger than you. I have had more experience than you have had, and I'm pretty sure that I could defeat you were we to have a battle right now. Please don't test my limits."

"Your skill has nothing to do with this conversation. We're talking about your emotions! Your mental stability!"

Akaya spun around and snarled, "Are you implying that I'm mentally unstable?"

"Now, now…please don't fight here…" Kisuke tried to soothe the woman and feline.

"No, I'm implying that you can't keep your emotions in check right now! Nor will you ever be able to control them until you face them!" Yoruichi ignored the man who was trying to break up the oncoming fight.

"I am in perfect control of my emotions. You don't see me breaking down, do you?"

"I see you denying everything that has happened to you."

Suddenly, a sword was against the cat's neck. Kisuke pulled out his own sword from a cane he had been carrying. Metal clashed as he knocked her sword away from the black feline.

"Enough is enough! We came to ask a favor, not to quarrel about Ayaka right now!" he nearly growled. Gone were all traces of his playful attitude, and in its place was a serious and deadly one.

Ayaka glared at him. "Nice disguise for you zanpakuto, Kisuke. Of course, I should have expected this from the genius."

Yoruichi stared at the woman stonily.

"It would be beneficial to all of us if you listened to us and we finished this without a fight," Kisuke said calmly, eyes flashing between the two.

Ayaka closed her eyes to calm down. She sheathed her zanpakuto, even though her hand still rested on the hilt. "What is it you want, Kisuke?"

"We have a favor to ask you."

"I figured as much," she answered sarcastically.

"We need you to train somebody."

The woman's eyes snapped open, and her steely eyes bore through the man.

"Who?"

"A shinigami. More precisely…a vizard."

The woman's eyes stared at him in shock. "A…vizard…"

"Yes. Since you…" the cat started.

"No! I refuse!" the woman whispered, but each word made its way over to them. A deadly calm surrounded her completely, contrasting the surprised aura she had exhibited before.

"You can't stop running! You have to face it…what's inside of you. What's inside of _them_. And who did it to you. You must not lose your senses!" the cat said.

The woman looked at them, completely ignoring the now fuming feline. "And why do you want me to train him?"

"He's breaking into Soul Society."

That stopped Ayaka. She stared disbelievingly at the pair for the second time that night. Really, she was slipping. What happened to the cold demeanor she was building up the last hundred years? "H-he's…_what_?"

"We were wondering if you could train him," Kisuke repeated.

The woman stayed silent. Her eyes stared emptily at the floor as she debated about what to do. Leaving wasn't an option. She owed Kisuke her life. That option was ruled out. If she chose to stay here, she ran a risk of being found out by the ones she was trying to avoid. If she trained with the boy and the boy went to Soul Society, the boy might blurt her name out accidentally. And if that reached certain ears…

"You're the only one who can relate to him. He doesn't know yet, but he will soon. And when he does, you are the only one who can deal with him," Yoruichi reasoned.

"Why don't you ask them?" she asked, turning her back on them to watch the moon once again.

"They're hiding, and when they want to hide, they are nearly undetectable. It's a surprise you even knew they were here. I hadn't known until you pointed that out," Kisuke replied in a monotonous voice.

But she did know. Those faint traces of their spirit energy were nearly screaming at her sensitive senses. And she recognized every single one of them. What scared her, even though she wouldn't admit it, was that one spirit energy that she recognized so well.

The duo could see the silver-haired woman debating over the options. But they both knew what the decision was.

"…fine. I accept. Tell him to meet me tomorrow. Five in the morning. See you then."

Ayaka departed abruptly.

The cat looked at the man. "Is this a good idea?"

"I believe in her. If we're lucky, we may force her to face her fears and go to Soul Society with them. And even meet the Vizards again. This is for her own good…and for Ichigo's."

The cat rose and walked away. "If you say so."

The blonde man stared at the sky. A cool breeze caressed his face. _Face your fears. Face you're allies and enemies head on. Only then will you know what to do._ He pulled his hat lower and disappeared into the night air.

XxX

A/N: Alright! First fic, coming along your way! I accept flames and everything. Tell me what ya think of it and all that, and correct me if I make any errors. Remember, reviews breed fic chapters like rabid bunnies. So review! If I don't get enough…well, then I might give up on this one and start another one. But really, reviews will improve my writing style!

XxX


	2. Chapter 2

XxX

_Chapter 2_

XxX

How long had it been? Since she had any contact with Soul Society? Black eyes brooded moodily. Sure, there had been the occasional encounter with those low ranked shinigami, but all she had to do then was pretend she didn't see them. The hollows were weak, and she was sure her strength was slowly slipping past her fingers. Ayaka gave a low chuckle. Training by oneself was lonely and not a very good way to grow stronger.

Her cloak billowed out behind her with the breeze. Training the kid would help her get in shape again.

She gazed at the sun, which was starting to rise. _It's almost five…_

"_It's been raining all night."_

Ayaka glanced down at her zanpakuto. Deciding that she could chat with him for a while, she sat down and unsheathed it. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was in a lush forest. A giant silver snake was coiled in front of her. "Hello, Gindoku."

The snake raised its massive triangular head. Its yellow eyes bore into hers as she looked on unflinchingly. When it opened its mouth, giant fangs were visible. _"You know, what they said is true."_

The woman sat down on the ground. "I know. I just can't do what they tell me to do. Face them. Talk to them. Embrace what wounded you before. It's impossible."

"_It's not impossible. You're just letting your fear dictate what you do."_

"If I let my fear dictate what I do, I would have stayed with Shinji and the others."

"_On the contrary, you feared their reactions to you, so you left."_

"I had to leave! Otherwise…"

The silver haired woman fiddled with the plant nearby her nervously.

"…they would get mad at me."

"_Shinji wouldn't have gotten mad at you."_

"Yes he would've!" Ayaka looked at the reptile, her eyes pleading, willing the reptile to sympathize with her. "I can't face how he'll say it's all Aizen's fault. How I shouldn't have trusted him. How I shouldn't have even fallen for him."

"_You're being weak. Face your fears head on."_ The giant silver form slithered towards her and its head leveled with hers. She reached out and touched the cold scales.

"I can't."

A white figure walked towards them. As it made its way towards them, its figure defined itself slowly. It was an exact replica of Ayaka except everything was white. Its hair, its skin, and its clothes. Even the zanpakuto was white.

"_**I can't stand it. All last night, it was raining. Can't you control your own god damned emotions, **_**master**_**?"**_ the woman sneered.

Ayaka looked up at the albino and gave it an empty look. "Nishiro."

"_**If you can't control your own body, I'll have no choice to take over it. You wouldn't like that, now, would you?"**_

"Nishiro, I'm in no mood for your games. Please just leave."

"_**I'm hurt, master. You're being so cold."**_

"Leave!" the supposed master glared up at the imitation.

"_**Like I'm gonna follow the orders of such a weak master. C'mon, loosen up. Don't be so serious all the time. You're gonna grow gray hair."**_

"If you haven't noticed yet, Nishiro, my hair is already silver."

"_**Yea, silver. Not gray."**_

Ayaka strangely felt herself relaxing. She enjoyed her imitation's company, no matter how many times the stupid woman tried to take over her body. She was like a companion now to Ayaka…a detestable one, true, but a necessary one.

"_That's right, Ayaka. Relax."_ Gindoku soothed.

"_**You're so weak**_**!**_** Can't you face your fears? Stand up tall and train that stupid boy how to fight! What's it's like to feel the rush of battle. Never shake your resolve, never lose your courage. That's what you used to be…what are you now? A cowering mess,"**_ Nishiro goaded.

"Shut up, you stupid hollow," Ayaka felt herself smiling despite the fact that Nishiro was trying to get the opposite effect.

"_**Train him and show Soul Society that you're still alive. C'mon, train him. Make him control his powers. And send him off to Soul Society. It would be a good idea if you went too," **_the albino grinned. Despite her smug exterior, her words were sincere and hit home. _**"I haven't fought for so long!"**_

Ayaka snorted. "You're probably the nicest hollow I've met so far. What's with the encouragement?"

Her counterpart's grin widened even further, ignoring the question. _**"Nah, just doin' my job."**_

"_Do you know what to do now, Ayaka?" _Gindoku asked.

Ayaka looked away. "Yea, I know exactly what to do."

"_Good. Remember, fight for yourself. Fight for your resolve. Never waver. Cut the enemy down. Rush into the field of battle. Only then will you know what to do."_

"Yea. Thanks, Gindoku. Nishiro."

"_**No problem. It can't rain forever. And remember…let your guard down even once, and I'm taking the reigns."**_

Ayaka pulled herself out of her mind. She stared at the sun again. Her sword sheathed, the figure stood up and looked over the city. A new look hardened into her eyes, and she smirked.

"Get ready, Shinji, Aizen, because I'm gonna be barreling into your lives once more."

XxX

"_Thank you, Nishiro. She needed that."_

"_**She needs to face her fears, the stupid woman. I wanna fight so bad…"**_

"_She's decided to go to Soul Society with the kid. Don't worry, you'll get your fair share of battles."_

The white figure smirked, and her demeanor softened slightly. _**"I'm getting too old and soft for this shit."**_

"_You're only a hundred years old…"_

Nishiro pouted. _**"Ruin all the fun, will you, Gindoku?"**_

The giant snake raised its eyes to the sky.

"_**Nothing will ever be the same again, will it?" **_ Uncharacteristic sadness showed on the hollow's face.

"_No. This is the turning point. Our destinies change now. Get ready. We're headed for a rough couple of rainy weeks…possibly months, or even years."_

"_**Yea, yea."**_

XxX

A/N: Review! Cuz I love all of you so much I couldn't resist writing another chapter. Reviews are welcome. Alright, suggestions, anyone? C'mon, please review! *grin* Thanks for reading again and putting up with my crappy story! I also edited the first chapter (I feel like I'm gonna be doing that a lot…so sorry!).

XxX


End file.
